


The Hardest Part

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith was already grinning in victory when he heard it. Paper ripping.Lance laughed from the other side of the table. “What? You can’t even wrap a present?”





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron Card Exchange. Since the handwritten version might still be in the mail, I'm not writing for whom exactly.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Much love  
> Mal

Keith was already grinning in victory when he heard it. Paper ripping.

Lance laughed from the other side of the table. “What? You can’t even wrap a present?”

“Do you think you can do it better?” Keith responded through gritted teeth.

Lance huffed slightly and crossed his arms. “Of course I can!” he exclaimed. “It’s so easy, mullet.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Then be my guest,” he told him and pushed the small box and the wrapping paper to him before leaning over the table. “Show me.”

He looked determined from Keith to the box and started folding the thin paper and then again and – the very same noise of ripping paper cut through the otherwise almost pregnant silence of the kitchen.

“Shit.” Lance said.

Keith sighed. “I’m asking Shiro.” 

Lance pouted. “Do you think your boyfriend can do it any better?”

“Probably.” Keith shrugged.

 

Shiro indeed wrapped the box without any problems.


End file.
